Skylox oneshot- Hospital
by Novaglare
Summary: Self explanatory title. Simple oneshot where sky and ty are in a hospital blah blah skylox


~Sky's POV~

Tick...tock...Tick...tock...

I sighed and watched the clock's second hand circulate around the face of the clock. Damn...I really wish I could parkour better... Suddenly, the door opened and someone on a bed was wheeled in on a bed like mine. He looked about my age. Ehh...light brown hair. Some of it was covering his eyes, but they were closed. He had a cast over his right arm, a patch over his right eye, bandages over his left and right fingers, and judging by the lump that showed through the blankets, a cast on his left leg.

I fidgeted in my bed, drawing shapes and writing words in the plain white sheets. The constant tick of the clock was starting to annoy me. Furrowing my brows, I starting humming my favorite song. I could hear someone shift, and I looked over to the guy to my left. He was awake and he stared at me with crimson red eyes.

My face grew slightly hot. I've been so alone in this damn room, with nobody to talk to or hear my songs and shit. I'm not used to this attention, even how small it is. The guy just stared at me curiously, but a smile pulled at his lips. I turned away and stared at the white walls, covered in health posters, but continued humming.

He finally broke the silence after a while. His voice was a bit hoarse but he commented, "Nice song there..."

"Hm? Oh thanks. Hey, what's your name?" He seemed nice enough, why not start a conversation?

"Oh..um..my name is Ty."

"Nice. Mine's Adam, but I'm usually called Sky."

We went on for a couple of hours, asking questions back and forth. Ty was a pretty cool guy! He played minecraft like I do. His name is deadlox. More creative than mine, eh? Definitely better than SkythekidRS.

~Time skip 2 weeks later~

"Gahh...they brought up a grilled cheese for me again!" I whined, playing with one half of my sandwich.

"Dude, here's some of my chicken if you want."

"Heh, thanks Ty."

Ty and I swapped half of my sandwich for a chicken wing. We grew close really quickly. Even though, I still didn't have enough trust in him to tell him my secret. He knew I was bi, and he accepted that. Well...I don't know how he'll react about that...someday...someday I'll tell him.

~Time Skip 2 and a half weeks later~

"Alright, Mr. Dahlberg you are ready to leave."

Man! I'm leaving! Haha finally! Finally I can resume my life and get out of this boring pla...wait... I frowned. I looked back at Ty, who still had the eyepatch and his leg cast in place. He smiled. I sighed.

"Heh, Sky."

"What is it?"

"Come back, alright?"

"Ok sure! I'll go break my arm again!"

"That's not what I mean, dumbass."

"Haha...I know."

We said our goodbyes and I exited the room.

~Time skip 2 days later (HA I LOVE THE NUMBER 2)~

Today! Today I'm gonna tell Ty. He needs to know. He should know. I ran down to the nearest flower shop and quickly bought a few flowers. Next, I drove over to the hospital.

...Ok maaaaybe I should wait...or should I tell him?...uhh...Godammit Adam! YOU NEED TO TELL HIM! I stared at the blank, white door for at least 4 minutes. I'm really glad the hallway is empty...haha...

I finally opened the door and walked into Ty's room. His face immediately lit up, and he waved. I waved back and placed the flowers next to him. Moving a chair over, I sat in it and twiddled my thumbs trying to say the words he needed to know.

"Sky...there somethin' wrong?"

"No...just..."

"Dude, calm down. You can tell me. Don't worry, I won't judge."

I smiled and stopped. I knew he wouldn't mind. I knew he wouldn't hate me...but I still couldn't say it. Instead, I moved the chair closer to the bed and cupped his face in my hands. It was warm...Dammit Sky, don't become distracted!

To my surprise, he was smiling. Strange...but also good.

"Ty...uhh..."

"I probably shouldn't interrupt, but I know what's gonna happen."

"Haha...yeah, I figur-"

He cut me off by smashing his lips against mine. My face grew red and hot, really quickly. Unexpected, but nice.

"Sky?"

"Mhmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
